


Lazy Day

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Angst and Fluff and Where to Find Them [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Early morning gayness, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Slight suggestiveness, Spoilers, gay fluff, past trauma, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: It's a rainy day, which means that Credence and Newt have some time to relax.





	Lazy Day

      It was raining. Quite heavily, actually. Newt Scamander lay in his bed, absent-mindedly stroking the obsidian black hair of his boyfriend, Credence, who was still asleep. With his other hand, the magizooligist rifled through some papers, making small, quick sketches of creatures with notes scribbled alongside them.  
        A small grunt caused Newt to startle slightly, gathering up his paperwork as Credence sat up, blinking sleepily.  
        "Rain," he murmured, smiling softly. At one point, the younger man hated rain. It led to a barrage of memories that included him curled up in the alley, crying, his hands stinging, or of the time that he accidentally let all of the fliers get wet from the rain and his Ma punished him so badly he could barely walk due to the pain from the bruises and welts.  
        But Newt had changed that. When days were rainy like this, the two made it a lazy day. And so, he was smiling, his eyes becoming more awake as he looked up at Newt.  
        Newt leaned back, hugging Credence close to him with one arm.  
        "Good morning," Newt smiled down at Credence, who nodded, letting out a sigh of comfort at being in the older's arms.  
        The two lay like that for a long while. They didn't even need to talk to each other; simply being in each other's presence was enjoyable enough for the two of them. Then Credence got an idea.  
        He lifted a finger, pulling away from Newt slightly, smiling at the perplexed look on the other's face. Then, he poked one of Newt's freckles.  
        "One," he murmured.  
        Sitting on his knees, he began counting all of Newt's freckles with determination, bringing a smile to Newt's face.  
        "Merlin's beard, you're bloody adorable," Newt whispered, staring at the other's sharp but at the same time, soft features.  
        Finally, Credence stopped, much to Newt's disappointment.  
        "That's all," the younger man stated, smiling.  
        Newt chuckled. "Oh?" he asked, leading Credence to tip his head to the side, confused. "I'd have thought you'd notice by now..."  
        Newt pulled off his shirt, exposing the large, actually kind of buff expanse of skin littered with scars (mainly from mishaps with his creatures and such) and freckles.  
        Credence turned an interesting shade of red and shyly kept counting. Newt watched him intently, amazed that the younger could still get so flustered despite the fact that both of them had seen each other with no clothes many times.  
        And when Credence finished counting those freckles, Newt shook his head.  
        "There's more," he whispered, his hand undoing the button on his pants. His face held a small, rather shy smirk that was received by a more confident smile from Credence, who'd expected this to happen.  
        Needless to say, it didn't end up being a completely lazy day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
